


Sing While You Selfie

by Bae_Wyatt



Series: WWE High [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Musicals, Theater Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_Wyatt/pseuds/Bae_Wyatt
Summary: Sheamus auditions for WWE High's fall musical. Cesaro ruins his big moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you are The New Day (especially Xavier), please tell Vince I am waiting on my pay for all the lines you put on air that I said weeks before you did. You owe me for the one about Roman's hair and you know it.  
> If you are not The New Day that's fine. Give me prompts. (The New Day is welcome to prompt me as well.)

Sheamus totally _nailed_ his audition this year for the school musical. The moment that WWE High had announced that sign ups were open for their adaptation of Highschool Musical 4 he had run to the sign up sheets and taken the last slot. He had heard that later auditions were more memorable and knew that although he was always a great actor, some psychology would go a long ways. There was no way he’d be the understudy to… _him_ this year. He had read his lines and sang his part nonstop for weeks. Before he even knew they were doing High School Musical 4. He was just that good.

“Saved the best for last!” he wrote on his twitter with a selfie of him on the stage before performing. He cross-posted to facebook after the audition, and after brief consideration, decided he better put it on instagram too just in case one of his followers didn't have either of the other. It was unlikely but he wanted to make sure everyone knew how good his audition for Troy had gone.

He posted one last selfie on instagram when he got in his car and added a few hashtags: #headinghome, #savingbestforlast, #gingerpride, #hsm4. After a moment's thought, he added '#wwehigh', just in case someone out there actually checked the school's tag. Unlikely, but one could never be  _too_ thorough.

But when he got home and logged onto facebook on his laptop he screamed.

_Cesaro._

On his page with 30 likes – and it had only been uploaded 14 minutes ago! – was a stealth photo from backstage of _his audition for Troy_. A selfie no less of that overacting dramaqueen Cesaro, with Sheamus auditioning in the background. It was labeled: “I’m #notwatchingSheamus audition for Troy since losers go last, but I can hear his pitchy high notes from here!”

_Cesaro._

He furiously typed a comment on the video and hit send. “ARE YOU SERIOUS????? THAT’S MY AUDITION YOU CANT JUST PHOTOBOMB ME ASSHOLE. AND SO EVERYONE KNOWS I #DIDNTWATCHCESARO AUDITION BECAUSE I DON'T WATCH SHLOCK AND NEITHER SHOULD ANY OF YOU.”

_That would show everyone._

He checked on his tweets and photos. 6 likes on twitter – no retweets yet. The facebook post had gotten 8 though, and the instagram photo, well, not as victorious – only 3 likes, but they were relatively new posts. They’d get more attention when everyone had finished their homework.

More then Cesaro’s stupid, single selfie.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me.


End file.
